Endless Love
by Lilrdevil92
Summary: Kay finally broke it off with Fox to marry Miguel. But how does Fox react to this...find out by reading!


Ok well this is based on the recent episodes about Kay, Miguel and Fox. Kay found out about how Fox had lied to her about dying and had found out that he hired impersonators to act like Charity and Miguel, to make her think that Miguel had sex with Charity. She also found out that Fox lied to her about Miguel running him over with his car. Now Miguel and Kay are together and bought a house to live in. Well I hope you enjoy!

Chapter 1

Kay snuggled up to Miguel after making passionate love to him.

As Miguel was stroking Kay's hair he said, "Wow Kay that was amazing." Kay simply just smiled and kissed Miguel's chest.

"I know it was. I'm just so glad that were finally together." Miguel kissed her forehead as she kept on talking. "I can't believe it took us this long. If I would have just believed you when you said that Fox had lied to me about you sleeping with Charity and running him over with your car AND pretending to be dying, we would have been together sooner." As she finished saying that, she had a face of disgust when she thought of Fox. She thought to herself. 'How could I have loved Fox? He lied to me about everything.' After a few moments of silence Miguel spoke up.

"Baby its ok. Were together now and that's all that matters. It's just you, me and our sweet baby girl Maria." Kay felt butterflies in her stomach and hoped she wasn't dreaming. She had wanted this to happen her whole life and now it finally did. She lifted her self off of Miguel's shoulder and kissed him and he kissed back, slowly slipping his tongue in her mouth. Miguel then slowly pushed Kay underneath him so he would be on top of her. He then began to kiss her neck as she let out little moans. They were just about to go at it again until they heard Maria crying. Miguel stopped kissing Kay and just kind of collapsed at the same time letting out a sigh. He lifted his head and said, "That would be Maria." Kay smiled at him and said,

"I'll go check on her." Kay got out of the bed wearing just her pink lacey bra and panty. Miguel checked her out and thought to himself 'God she's hott.' Kay grabbed her silky red robe and put it on. She started stepping out of the door when Miguel yelled and said,

"Hurry back, I want to finish what we started" Miguel gave Kay a lustful look, making Kay blush and giggle. Kay left the room and went down the hall to check up on Maria. She gave Maria a bottle and tucked her back in bed. Kay started to walk down to her room, where Miguel was, until she heard someone knocking on the front door. She thought to herself 'Who could it be at this hour?' Kay went downstairs to open the door. She opened the door and her eyes widened to see the person who was standing in front of her.

Chapter 2

Kay was astonished to see the person that stood in front of her. Kay then began to say, "Fox, what are you doing here at this hour?"

Fox swayed a little bit, making it easy to tell that he was drunk out of his mind. "Kay darling, I live here remember?" He said while caressing her shoulder with his hand and almost losing his balance. Kay gave him a look and shrugged off his hand on her shoulder.

"Oh my gosh have you been drinking?! And you don't live here…Miguel bought this house for Maria and me."

"I live wherever my wife lives!" Fox yelled back at Kay.

"I am your EXwife…were not married anymore! I'm with Miguel now!" Kay began to become furious with Fox, remembering that he had lied to her about so many things. Fox clenched his teeth and was boiling with anger.

"TO HELL WITH MIGUEL! He stole you away from me! You were mine and you will always be mine! You belong to me!" With that note, Fox grabbed Kay by the waist and pushed her close to him. He began to kiss her. Kay tried to push him off, but Fox just held on tighter pushing her in the house, backed up onto the sofa. Fox unraveled her robe and pushed her body onto his. Kay was struggling telling him to stop. Fox just replied "You will be mine Kay. I need you and I want you." He began to kiss her neck and unhook her bra until Miguel came down the stairs and said,

"What the hell?!" Miguel went over to the couch and grabbed Fox, taking him off of Kay. Miguel started punching Fox. Fox was still too drunk to punch Miguel, but he tried taking swings at him, missing Miguel's face completely. Kay started yelling at Miguel.

"Miguel STOP it. You're going to kill him! Stop it NOW Miguel!" Kay was in tears at this point. Miguel kept on going until he saw Kay's face and how sad she was. He punched Fox one more time and dropped him on the floor. Fox was in pain and placed his hand over the left part where Miguel had been constantly punching him. He looked at his fingers and saw blood on them, realizing that his nose was bleeding. He wiped the blood on his shirt and watched Miguel walk over to Kay.

Kay turned around, looking at Miguel, and hugged him. She said, "He's drunk, he's not his self." Miguel looked over at Fox and saw that Fox was getting up. You could tell that he was jealous like anything by the look he had on his face. He slowly began to charge Miguel, who was hugging Kay, but then he fainted.

"He's pathetic" Miguel said looking at Fox. Miguel held Kay's hand and began to walk upstairs, leaving Fox as he was. Kay turned back and looked at Fox just lying on their hard wood floor. She stopped walking up the stairs and said to Miguel,

"Miguel, we can't just leave him there."

Miguel was a bit shocked and replied, "Um…yes we will."

"To hell we won't Miguel! He was drunk, he wasn't himself. Just move him on the couch." Miguel was startled by what Kay wanted to do. He then remembered seeing Fox on top of Kay kissing her and taking her undergarments off. He became upset and yelled.

"Kay for God sake, he tried to have sex with you! He was about to rape you! And you want to make him all comfortable by putting him on our couch?!!"

"Miguel, stop it ok. I told you he was drunk. Just please calm down and help me move him on the couch." Miguel sighed and was very upset. He marched down the stairs and dragged Fox to the couch. He lifted Fox up and threw him on the couch. Miguel looked at Kay and said,

"Happy?" Miguel stormed up the stairs past Kay. Kay sighed and looked over at Fox on the couch and went upstairs to sleep.

Chapter 3

The next morning Kay woke up by the smell of Pancakes. She lifted her head up and looked straight ahead. Miguel had made breakfast for her.

"Good morning sweetie. I made you breakfast. I wanted to apologize about the way I acted last night. I understand that Fox was your husband and that you loved him and I hate myself for yelling at you. I'm really sorry Kay." Miguel gave Kay a slight smile. Kay brushed her hair out of her face with her fingers and smiled back. She got out of bed and walked over to where Miguel was standing. She kissed his cheek.

"Of course I forgive you. You shouldn't have done all of this."

"I love you Kay and I want you to be happy." Kay gave Miguel a hug. "Alright, I have to go to work now; I don't want to be late on my first day." Miguel seemed kind of nervous thinking of his new job and Kay could detect it.

"Baby you'll do fine. So don't look so worry. Speaking of jobs I still need to quit my job as Fox's secretary. But anyways you better get going." Miguel was about to leave the room but then said,

"Kay, Fox is still on the couch." Miguel sighed. "I can wake him up and tell him to leave if you want."

"Its ok. I'll deal with him when he wakes up." Miguel reluctantly agreed and was out the door. Kay went over to the small wooden table where Miguel had placed her breakfast. She finished eating it and decided to go visit Tabitha and Endora. So she first took a shower. After her shower she pulled out a pair of well-fitted blue jeans and an off the shoulder purple blouse from her closet. She put her clothes on along with some make up. She dressed Maria up and went downstairs. Fox still hadn't awoken so she went in the kitchen to make breakfast for Maria. Maria ate while Kay cleaned up. As Kay was washing some dishes she felt a presence behind her and quickly turned around, it was Fox.

"Kay, how did I get here?" Fox said, placing his hand on his head, indicating that he had a headache. Kay became upset remembering what Fox had tried to do to her last night. She had a look of hate upon her face. Kay rudely replied.

"O you don't remember?" Kay then faced her back towards Fox, finishing up washing the dishes. Fox shook his head no and was confused. Kay turned off the water in the sink and went over to dry her hands. She marched over to where he was standing and said in a quite stern voice. "You got drunk, you came over to Miguel and my house, you tried to have sex with me, Miguel beat you up, and then you collapsed." Fox widened his eyes and was shocked. "God Fox I thought you were smarter!" Kay was boiling with anger and was about to explode but then realized Maria was there. So she said quietly, grinding her teeth, "Just leave ok!" Fox thought to himself 'I ruined any chance of getting back with her.' Fox then sweetly responded,

"Kay, I'm so sorry." He placed his hand on her arm but she flung his hand off and said,

"Don't touch me!" Maria was a bit alarmed and looked like she was going to start crying. "Fox, just leave me alone you've already hurt me enough as it is. You never loved me."

"What are you talking about Kay? I did love you and I still do."

"Well if you did love me then you wouldn't have lied to me about everything. You're such a liar! Please leave." Kay walked over to Maria and caressed her head because it seemed like she was about to cry. She talked to Maria sweetly saying, "Maria darling, its ok. We're going to go see Endora and Auntie Tabitha." Fox walked over to where Kay was and said,

"Maria is growing fast. She's beautiful just like you." Fox smiled down at Maria.

"Fox you should leave. You're confusing Maria." Fox then grabbed Kay, making her face him, and said,

"Kay please I love you so much. I want to be a family with you and Maria. I want you to be my wife again." Fox pleaded Kay.

"I don't think we'll ever be together after all the things you've lied to me about. You betrayed me. If you really love me then you would leave me alone and let me be with Miguel, the man I love!" Fox felt like his heart just stopped as she said those harsh words.

"I know you don't me that Kay. Miguel has just got you under some kind of spell. He doesn't love you as much as I love you." Fox sighed and decided to go because he was getting a splitting headache. "I'll leave for now." Kay went over to the door and opened it for Fox to leave. Fox was out the door but then turned back, pulled Kay's tiny hips into him and kissed her lips, before she could react to it Fox left. Kay was disgusted with his kiss and quickly wiped her lips with her arm. She went back into the kitchen and took Maria to go see Tabitha.

Chapter 4

_2 Months has passed. Its 6:30pm. Maria is over at Tabitha's house because Tabitha has to baby-sit her. Kay and Miguel are in their house, upstairs in their bedroom. _

Miguel and Kay just came out of the shower together and are in towels. They walk in the room. Miguel stares at Kay and says,

"Kay you're so beautiful, sexy, sweet, a great mother, and you're so good to me. Sometimes I wonder what I did to deserve you." Kay walked over to him and kisses him on his lips.

"You're so sweet. I love you so much." Miguel hugs her and then Kay walks over to her closet and says,

"What should I wear for your Boss's party?" Miguel walks over to her and puts his arm over her waist and kisses her neck while tickling her. Kay starts to laugh and playfully tells him to stop. He smiles and she turns around and looks at him. He kisses her neck and pushes her on the bed; she rubs his back up and down. He begins to take off her towel but she stops him and says, "We're going to be late to your Boss's party."

"We don't have to go…we could have a party of our own in bed, just the two of us." He started to kiss her lips but she pulled away and said,

"And what are you going to tell your boss on Monday morning? Come on, we need to get ready it's already 7 o'clock and we have to be there at 8." She pushed him off of her and got up. He sighed and unwillingly agreed. Kay wore a short dark blue dress, which showed off her long tanned legs. She put on some make up and was ready to go. Miguel wore a black suit with a dark blue tie.

When Miguel looked at Kay his eyes widened and said, "With just my boss seeing you, I think he would give me a promotion. You look absolutely gorgeous!" Kay giggled and said,

"Well you don't look so bad yourself!" She walked over to him and said, "You look so handsome." She kissed him passionately. Miguel smiled. They went downstairs, locked the door and went in the car.

They arrived at the hotel, where Miguel's boss was having his party. Miguel got out of the car and went to the other side and opened the door for Kay. Kay smiled and thought 'He's so sweet and such a gentlemen!'

They walked in and went to the floor where the party was. Miguel saw his Boss and pointed him out to Kay. "Come on, lets go say hi to him." Kay followed him to his Boss.

"Jeff, hey how are you man?" Miguel said to his boss. Jeff answered and said,

"I'm good. Thanks for coming out tonight." Jeff then realized a beautiful young women standing by Miguel, it was Kay. "And who is this pretty lady here? "

"This is my fiancée Kay." Miguel placed his arm over Kay's waist as he said that. Jeff looked over at Kay and kissed her hand.

"It's a pleasure to meet you Kay. Miguel has talked about you a lot."

Kay smiled and replied. "Well I have heard a lot about you too."

Jeff looked at Miguel and said, "I hope he said good stuff."

Kay laughed. Jeff asked Kay and Miguel if they wanted to eat anything and before they answered he asked for a waiter that had mini sandwiches. Some music was playing so Miguel asked Kay if she wanted to dance. Kay replied, "Of course!" Miguel grabbed Kay's hand and led her to the dance floor. He grabbed Kay's waist and pushed her close to him. The music started to speed up a little so he pushed her closer and they started to bump. The music stopped and Jeff was on the stage. "Excuse me ladies and gentlemen, but I have some very good news. The reason I am holding this party here tonight is to celebrate the joining with Crane Industry. In addition Fox Crane will be joining us tonight. So please welcome Nicolas Foxworthy Crane." At this moment Fox was walking on stage as people applauded. The speech was over and Miguel was infuriated by this news. Miguel and Kay went to the bar to get something to drink.

Jeff was walking with Fox. Jeff talked to Fox telling him about the employees, in particular Miguel. "Miguel is one of the best employee here at Odysseus Industry. He's a very hard worker. Let me introduce you to him, wherever he's at. Oh and his fiancée is with him, she's an eye candy." Jeff then saw Miguel and Kay over at the bar and walked over to them with Fox. Miguel looked at Fox with hate, while Kay tried to avoid eye contact with him. Jeff, not knowing that they knew each other, introduced them to each other. Fox acting as if he didn't know him shook Miguel's hand. Jeff announced to Miguel that he and Fox would become partners and working together.

Chapter 5

Kay almost choked on her drink when she heard that Miguel and Fox were going to be working together. She thought to herself 'could things get any more worse?!' Miguel was shocked and was speechless. He felt like punching Fox as if he was a punching bag. He knew that Fox purposely did all of this to be closer to Kay since Kay had quit her job as his assistant. Jeff was waiting for a response from Miguel but didn't get one so he said,

"Well Miguel why aren't you saying anything. I promoted you, since you're one of my best employee at Odysseus Industry, so you can work with Fox. All you need is a secretary and I think Fox can help you with that since both of you will be sharing that secretary. So what do you say?" Miguel was happy that he got the promotion but upset that he was going to have to work with Fox.

"Thank you for the promotion Jeff. I really appreciate it." Those were the only words that could come to his lips. Fox spoke up too.

"Well I can't wait to start working with you Miguel. I have a few ideas on who our secretary can be, but I'll discuss that when we start on Monday working together." Fox gave a mischievous smile and looked over at Kay. He thought to himself 'Wow Kay looks ravishing tonight.' Fox then said, "Miguel, won't you introduce me to this beautiful women standing by you?" Miguel looked at Fox weirdly and replied to him.

"This is MY fiancée, Kay." Miguel gave Kay a kiss on the lips, which made Fox upset. Jeff could sense the tenseness and just stood their and smiled. Fox leaned over to kiss Kay on her cheek.

"It's nice meeting you Kay." Kay just gave a nervous smile to Fox. Some slow music started to play. Fox then asked Miguel, "Could I dance with your fiancée?" Miguel was shocked that he had the guts to ask him that.

Miguel began to say, "Well she is my fiancée and…." But before he could finish Jeff interrupted and said,

"O loosen up Miguel, quit being so protective. Just agree!" So Miguel reluctantly agreed. Fox grabbed Kay's hand and led her to the middle of the dance floor, so they were out of site from Miguel. He swung her around and grabbed on to her waist. He forcefully pushed her close to him so her head was on his shoulder.

"Fox, why are you doing this" Kay said trying to have at least a little space between them but Fox had a tight grip on her waist so she stopped trying.

"I told you that I wasn't going to leave you alone until you and I are together." Kay rolled her eyes and said,

"And I told you that we're NEVER going to be together and I only love Miguel." Kay was pushing away from him but he pushed her closer to him, making her legs go underneath his legs.

"Now doesn't this feel good? Miguel can never make you feel this way." Fox placed his hands beneath her hips.

"Yeah, you're right Miguel could never make me feel this way, disgusted and sickening." After saying that Fox loosened his grip on her, and she pushed him away. Fox just stood there until another woman asked him to dance.

Miguel was trying to look for Kay and Fox on the dance floor but couldn't see them, while he was talking to Jeff. Jeff was blabbing on and on about how great it will be working with Crane Industry and how much money their going to make until Kay walked over to them. Kay told Miguel if they could leave because she was feeling tired. Miguel could detect that Kay felt uneasy and excused himself from the conversation with Jeff. He asked Kay, "Kay, did Fox do or say anything to you?" Kay knew if she told Miguel what Fox had done, he would explode and make a scene. So she lied and said, "No he didn't do anything its just I'm really tired and want to see Maria." Miguel bought what she said and said goodbye to his colleagues and his boss. He drove over to Tabitha and picked Maria up. They then went home and tucked Maria in bed.

Kay changed into a pink plaited pants and a pink skin-tight tank top. She slipped into bed with a shirtless Miguel. She cuddled up to him and said. "I love you so much and nothing can keep us apart." Miguel kissed Kay's head.

"I love you too baby." Kay drifted off to sleep as well as Miguel.

Chapter 6 

It was Monday morning, a bright sunny pleasant morning. Kay woke up by the alarm Miguel had set up. She looked over at Miguel and laughed, he was still asleep. She kissed his cheek and whispered "Wake up sweetie." Miguel moaned a little and moved a little but didn't wake up. So she kissed his other cheek and whispered again in his ear. He didn't flinch so she just watched him and then all of sudden he grabbed and tickled her. She started laughing and playfully hit him. She got out of bed and said, "What's the point of having an alarm clock if you don't even use it? Well anyway you better get ready or you'll be late to work."

Once Kay said that last sentence Miguel groaned and said, "Don't remind me. My first day working with your lunatic ex at work." Kay just laughed and pulled out his clothes for work. Miguel took his shower and got ready. He went downstairs and saw Kay and Maria sitting on the couch. Maria was playing with her favorite stuff animal. He looked at Kay's face and saw that she was upset. He walked over to her and sat by her, placing his arm around her. "Kay, what's bothering you?"

"O nothing." Kay sighed and went on. "Actually I loved my old job. Not the part working with Fox, well I did when I loved him, but I loved working." Miguel rubbed her back and said, "Well if you give me your resume, I can give it to Jeff and I'm sure he'll be happy to give you a job."

Kay's face lit up and gave a peck on the lips to Miguel. Kay ran upstairs and grabbed a manila folder. She opened it and grabbed two sheets of paper, her resume. She ran downstairs and gave it to Miguel. Miguel then was out the door.

Miguel arrived at work. He was just on time. He walked over to his cubicle and noticed that it was empty. Miguel then remembered that Jeff gave him a promotion.

"Miguel! Hey what are you doing standing in front of that cubicle. Your office is upstairs 5th floor next to Fox's office." Miguel turned around and saw that it was Jeff. Jeff had already transferred all of his belongings. He followed the directions that Jeff gave him. He stepped out of the elevator and walked straight forward. He saw a door that said 'Nicolas Foxworthy Crane.' He sneered when he saw Fox's name but then looked over to the right and saw a door that said 'Miguel Lopez-Fitzgerald.' His heart warmed up and a smile appeared on his face. He opened the door and it felt magical. It was enormous…well at least compared to the small cubicle he had been working in. He saw a picture on his desk with him, Kay, and Maria. He walked over to his desk and just stood there in awe. He had a great view of Harmony from his window. He was so excited about all of this that he forgot the part about having to work with Fox.

Just then Fox came in and said, "So you're finally here? I hate it when people are late and unless you want to keep this office you'll be here 30mins before you're suppose to."

Miguel's happiness was all drained away once Fox entered the room. He began to walk over and said, "Is that a threat?" Fox took a step as well and said,

"No that's a promise." Miguel fisted his hand and began rising his hand until Jeff came in and said,

"What's going on here?" Fox looked at Miguel with so much detestation and then forced a smile and said,

"Oh Miguel was just telling me how much he liked it here. Weren't you Miguel?" Miguel returned the look of hate to Fox.

"Yeah. Thanks Jeff." Jeff was almost out of Miguel's new office but then Miguel yelled out. "Jeff, I almost forgot. Well remember my fiancée, Kay, on Saturday?"

Jeff smiled and said, "How can I forget that beautiful thing."

"Well, she's searching for a job and I was wondering if you could look over her resume." Miguel handed Kay's resume to Jeff. Jeff glimpsed at.

"I'll look over it once I get to my office. Alright well I'm giving you two a project to work on together. There is more info on your desk Miguel. Fox, during lunch come visit me, I need to have a word with you about the project." With that note Jeff left the two of them to look over the project.

Miguel and Fox went over to Fox's office to get some information for the project. Miguel went over to Fox's desk and saw a picture of Fox and Kay. He picked up the picture.

"Fox why do you have this picture on your desk" he asked as he showed the picture to Fox.

"What are you going to do about it?" Fox wanted to tick Miguel off so he said, "And anyways Kay is going to leave you and marry me. And every night we're going to make love." Miguel began to charge him. "Whoa Miguel calm down. You wouldn't want to lose your job and then not be able to support Kay and Maria." Miguel took a breath in and began to work.

Lunch time had came and as promised, Fox went to see Jeff. Fox stepped into Jeff's office and said, "So Jeff you wanted to meet during lunch." Jeff was sitting at his office and had just finished looking over at Kay's resume.

"You know Fox, this girl Kay is very talented. Did you know that she's experienced working with Crane Industry?"

Fox pretended not to know and replied, "O she has? That's impressive. I think you should hire her because if she worked at Crane industry then she's obviously pretty good."

"You know you're right I'll make her an employee since she's worked in Crane before."

Fox wasn't pleased with this. He was expecting him to make Kay his and Miguel's assistant.

"You know I think she would be better as an assistant. Perhaps maybe mine and Miguel's? What do you think?" Fox was hoping that he would agree. He flashed his winning smile to Jeff.

"I think I agree with you. That's a good idea. Well I know Miguel will be just thrilled about having his fiancée working with him." Jeff told Fox to come along with him to talk to Miguel. They stepped into Miguel's office. "Miguel I have some good news. I read over Kay's resume and it's pretty impressive. I have decided to hire her. There is no need for an interview or anything." Miguel was so happy. He knew that Kay would be just thrilled about working again.

"Thanks Jeff. This really means a lot to me."

"Well you haven't heard the best of it yet. Kay will not only be working at Odysseus Industry but she will be yours and Fox's assistant!"

Miguel was excited when he said that until he remembered the part about sharing her with Fox. "Thank you…but do you think she could be just my assistant and Fox could have his own."

Jeff laughed and said, "Miguel you need to learn how to share. You and Fox will have Kay for ya'll assistant and that's final. O and you should thank Fox for Kay being the assistant. I was about to place her as an employee but he talked me into making Kay the assistant. After work Miguel rushed home to tell the Kay the good news and bad news about her getting a job.

Chapter 7


End file.
